


Take The Shot

by KazimaKuwabara



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Matter of Life and Death, Nakama, Nakamaship, Survival, Tension, Thriller, Trust, if you like - Freeform, meant to be friendship but you do what you like, usopp/zoro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: A cruel pirate has forced Zoro to switch rolls with Usopp. "Shoot your man down from the rope or watch him hang," is the pirate's cruel demands. But Zoro is no Sniper. Can Zoro manage to free Usopp from this trap, or is Zoro going to unwittingly be the downfall of one of his Nakama?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Usopp
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	Take The Shot

Here they were, another island, another new trouble.

It was all very tiring, and right now it was especially... _irritating._

Nothing pissed the perpetually tired swordsman off more than his friends getting put in danger. Especially if that danger was another group of asshole pirates.

Zoro flexed his fingers, keeping his eyes on the man who had a blade to Usopp's throat. He was trying to look Usopp in the eye, but the sniper's head was tucked down. Maybe he couldn't bear to look at Zoro right now, too embarrassed for being caught.

Or maybe Usopp was hurt, and that thought alone had Zoro feeling even more irritated.

"I'm a sporting man," the ringleader of this little group who had caught Usopp and Zoro so sufficiently, began to say in a slow southern drawl, "I don't believe in cuttin' someone down without giving them a chance."

"You don't mind hostages though?" Zoro asked, his voice petulant and accusatory.

The pirate leader, sporting a cowboy hat and cascading oily red curls, slid dark eyes over to Zoro. "Well I know my limits... and I'd be a fool to take on a mighty swordsman such as yourself. Fine swords you _had_ by the way..." he gestured again pointing at the man who held a blade to Usopp's throat. Zoro's swords were at the man's hip.

"Would you be offended if my man Carson used 'em to spill your man's blood?"

The man, Carson, nodded at his boss and took out one of Zoro's blades _(Zoro growled seeing that it was, of course, Wado, he had to put that **one** to his Nakama's throat)_ and pressed said weapon to the skin of Usopp's frail neck. Carson's hand was unsteady with the heavier blade, and it trembled a little near Usopp's throat, slipping just enough to cut one of Usopp's curls that spilled over his neck.

"You don't mind, right?" The Cowboy behatted man asked again, an eyebrow quirked upwards with an amusement.

Zoro swallowed hard and felt his clenched jaw creak. He very much _did_ mind.

* * *

_Zoro had been surprised after Sabaody to find he had company up in the crow's nest in the early wee hours of the morning when he liked to workout._

_Usopp was up there, doing pushups while performing a handstand. He was sweaty, indicating he had been there for a while, and if Usopp's count was accurate he was on pushup number fifty. An impressive amount, that Usopp might have embellished in the past._

_Zoro let him do twenty more, before he announced his presence by saying, "So you work out now?"_

_Usopp squeaked that familiar sound of panic, one of the many things Zoro had missed in their two-year separation, before he collapsed in a tangled sweaty heap. Zoro blinked lazily and added, "I guess you would now. You've gotten stronger now, and by a lot by the looks of it."_

_Usopp looked up from his spot on the floor, seeming to be frozen from his downed position. Indecision and anxiety danced in his eyes, as he fumbled uncertainly for an explanation._

_Zoro approached him and offered out a hand, "You plan on working out here with me in the mornings?"_

_"Oh... c-can I?" Usopp asked looking surprised, but hopeful._

_Zoro grinned ruefully, "Sure," he held out a hand, "Wouldn't mind seeing what you can do now."_

_Usopp grinned and sat up, taking Zoro's extended hand, "Mind if I use your smallest weights?"_

* * *

The man in the Cowboy hat, Boone was what he had called himself, or at least Zoro thought that was his name, dug a pistol in Zoro's back, "Well... answer me, boy. Would you mind if Carson used your swords-"

Zoro growled, glaring daggers at Boone, and the man threw up his head and laughed. The four others with him laughed as well, copying their leader's jovial bark of amusement. Boone wiped an eye, "You Straw Hats are so damn protective of each other, really you're all just too much." Boone waved a hand at Carson, "Take that Longnose over there--downstairs! We're going to play a game."

Carson jerked Usopp's shoulder, and Usopp's face finally tilted up.

A thick leather cord had been tied around his mouth, forcing Usopp to have to bite down on it to prevent it from choking him further. The cord was bound so tight, the corner of Usopp's lips had been split, and a bit of drool and blood dripped down his chin. His right eye was swollen shut, and his left eye was bleary and unfocused. Usopp's face was swollen, and a little bloody, but Zoro had seen Usopp looking worse. His good eye landed on Zoro at last, and Usopp jerked a little.

He seemed surprised to see him.

_'He didn't notice me earlier... he's really out of it...'_ Zoro thought regretfully, as Carson tugged Usopp away. Boone pushed against Zoro, and Zoro was shuffled towards a railing that wrapped around the second story of the large estate he found himself in.

This large mansion belonged to Boone and his gang of pirates, though Zoro didn't understand how you could call yourself a pirate if you were going to park yourself on an island and torture the other inhabitants for who knows how long. If Luffy had taught Zoro anything, Pirates belonged on the sea moving from place to place. It was probably why Luffy couldn't leave villains like Boone alone. Luffy couldn't stand those that claimed to be pirates and ignored the call of the sea, in favor of hurting others.

So when Zoro had charged the mansion, he had been expecting to find more of his split up crew. Luffy's end game would be to face off against Boone, like always. But it seemed Zoro had arrived a little early. This wasn't the final battle yet.

Instead, he'd burst in and found Usopp in the middle of what looked to be a very unfair brawl. Usopp was the centerpiece of a nasty circle of people that were taking turns kicking him and beating him while they laughed at his floundering. Zoro didn't know how Usopp had gotten here, but it didn't matter. It never mattered. Zoro would save his Nakama, as he always would.

He had been coiling to spring forward when the man who had Usopp now, Carson, pressed a blade to Usopp's throat. Carson had turned to look Zoro in the eye, the message very clear.

Surrender or Usopp was a goner.

The noise in the manor had quieted down now that they all were aware of Zoro, and Boone barked for Zoro to drop his weapons. Usopp, spitting on his own blood had shouted, "Don't! Get 'em Zoro! Don't worry-"

Usopp's bravery was rewarded with a backhand and then a sharp kick to his gut. Usopp choked for air and Zoro had thrown down his swords. It wasn't surrendering if he knew eventually his Captain would come storming in.

No, now Zoro was stalling for time.

* * *

_Usopp made for a surprisingly good "workout buddy." Usopp was quiet during this time, save for a few soft counting on his own, or the occasional word of encouragement for himself._

_It gave Zoro a bit of familial pride to see how far Usopp had come since the first time they'd met. Usopp still screamed about fears and imagined 'If-I-go-there-I-will-die,' sicknesses, but Usopp had changed in the last two years. He had harvested and developed plants that he now used as a weapon, and was more willing to play into his role of an assistant from afar. Usopp's self-doubts were still there, but not as toxic as they once had been. Usopp was bettering himself, and Zoro was immensely proud._

_Zoro was surprised to find that he was the one who wanted to talk and ask questions._

_When did Usopp start working out? Who taught him how to do certain routines? How much stronger did he want to get?_

_Usopp answered the questions and more, bashfully and with repressed pride at Zoro's interest. Soon the pair would have an occasional chat between reps, slowly filling in the information the pair had missed in their two-year separation._

_"I had to get stronger," Usopp said one day, "Not just to survive but to be stronger for Luffy."_

_Zoro smiled, pride swelling in his chest and nodded, "It seems everyone had to learn how to change over these two years."_

_"What did you learn?" Usopp asked picking up a small (for Zoro) weight and testing to see if he could lift it on his own._

_Zoro wiped some sweat from his mouth, "How to ask for help. How to listen."_

_Usopp looked at Zoro as if he had grown another head._

_Zoro smacked Usopp upside the back of his head._

* * *

Usopp was taken back to the bottom floor by Carson and another goon type. Once on the bottom floor, Carson began to tie up Usopp's wrists, while the second man went off to grab a wooden chair. Usopp was made to get on the chair, and then a noose was put around his neck, the other end lopping over a banister. It was tightened, and Carson smacked the underside of Usopp's knee making the sniper wobble where he stood.

Usopp's eyes closed as his legs buckled and he choked himself on the noose. Carson laughed, but helped Usopp steady himself back on the chair, delighted in the small torment he was causing the sniper.

Zoro surged forward and gripped the railing of the second floor, ready to throw himself down to the bottom, just to stop whatever was about to happen.

Boone dug his gun into Zoro's spine.

"Now, now, Zoro... we're not hanging him... no yet. That all depends on you, ya see..." Boone said flashing a wicked smile.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro demanded.

"I find it very fascinatin' that we got one of the best swordsmen here, and one of the self-proclaimed best snipers here. Both in the same room. Now... I'd like to see if... well any of that rubbed off on the two of ya," Boone said with a girn.

The fourth man who had remained at the top of the stairs came to stand next Zoro, placing a blade at a spot on Zoro's leg. An important artery was there, that if cut would cause Zoro to bleed out, and there would be nothing he could do about it. Boone passed his gun over to Zoro and pointed down at Usopp.

"We're going to give you three tries. Three shots. Three attempts to shoot your man down from the noose before we kick the chair out from underneath him and watch him get strangled to death," Boone explained with a wide smile, "If you can get him down, we'll let you two pair back up, and even give you back your swords. You can decide whether to run or fight after... but let's see if you can free your friend first."

"What?" Zoro rasped.

* * *

_"What are you doing?" Zoro rumbled, hurrying over to Usopp, who had pinned himself between a barbell and his bench when the weight proved too much for him._

_"I thought I could increase the weight!" Usopp gasped when Zoro lifted the heavy weight off._

_Usopp sat up rubbing his throat, Zoro slapping him heartily on the back. When Usopp recovered a bit he continued, "the smaller weights feel too light now."_

_"Well you don't jump up from the 25lb plates to the 85lb plates, that's for sure," Zoro said smiling, but holding back his laugh._

_"Well teach me!" Usopp snapped peevishly, before looking surprised at his own demands._

_Zoro paused at that thinking about Mihawk's tutilage. It had helped him greatly, and it had cost Zoro a bit of ego to ask for help. Even if demanded so peevishly, Zoro could respect Usopp's request for help._

_"Okay, I'll show you," Zoro said speaking over Usopp's frantic stream of panicked apologies._

_"You will?" Usopp balked, eyes wide with surprise._

_"Yeah. But pay attention!" Zoro said severely, narrowing his gaze on Usopp's eyes. "I'm not here to hand hold you, and I don't like to repeat myself. So pay attention to what I have to show you."_

_Usopp sat up straighter, a smile spreading on his face, slow and truly thankful._

_Zoro smiled back at his Nakama, and squeezed his shoulder, "Let's take those plates off the barbell and put on the 30lb ones. When moving up on weights you want to move up in small increments. Otherwise, you'll push too hard and be useless your next training day, or worse, hurt yourself like an idiot."_

_"You ever do that?" Usopp asked with a tilt of his head._

_"I'm an expert at hurting myself," Zoro chuckled._

_"Ah, an expert idiot!" Usopp teased._

_Zoro smacked Usopp upside the back of his head, but did not disagree._

* * *

Boone chuckled at Zoro's question, and helped Zoro point the gun Usopp, "See how he's hangin' from that rope now? Shoot him down and you both can leave. Otherwise... well there will be a hangin' tonight!

Boone and his men laughed, but Zoro was staring down at Usopp who was staring up.

Usopp stood a little straighter on the chair he'd been forced on, the noose tightening against his throat as he adjusted himself. There was a surging confidence in his eyes that Zoro hadn't expected to see, and Zoro felt his mouth go dry at the thought of trying to shoot Usopp free of the rope.

"I'm not a sniper! I can't..." Zoro stumbled, voice dry and rough.

"Look I'm giving you a chance to get out of here, together, and with your swords. No one said it was fair..." Boone drawled, his men snickering as Boone waggled his eyebrows, "But it is a chance. Now quit shakin' in your boots and take it!"

Zoro growled and hissed as the man at his left pricked him with the little knife. Zoro swallowed and looked up at the fancy chandelier hanging over his head, one of several in the room, and tried to think of a way out of this. 

None presented itself as he stared into the several rows of gold and crystal chandeliers.

Licking his dry lips, he looked back down at Usopp who still stood straight, even if there was a slight tremble to his frame. Usopp was being brave. Zoro had to as well now. He was not a man that let fear rule him, but it was hard not to feel a little afraid as he held the gun in his hand. The only tool given to him, to possibly save Usopp. He had used a gun before, but he did not expect to be able to shoot a man down from a rope.

He was no sniper.

Zoro aimed the gun, his arm unsteady as he held it out. He could feel the bottom of his stomach drop out and imagined Usopp dangling if he missed the rope. His neck wouldn't snap--there wasn't enough distance or weight, no Usopp would be strangled. Another grizzly thought of Usopp dangling entered his head, but this time it was Usopp with a bullet hole between his eyes.

Zoro growled squeezing his eyes shut against the terrifying thought of accidentally shooting his friend.

If he fired this gun, he'd kill Usopp!

* * *

_Usopp was getting a better workout with Zoro's assistance, and soon was showing off his more refined muscles to Chopper and Luffy._

_"Whoaaaa! Usopp! Show me how to get buff!" Chopper had squealed, flexing his small reindeer arms. It seemed he'd forgotten how built he was in his other forms._

_Zoro was surprised to hear Usopp wave Chopper off, "Nah Chopper! If you want a good teacher, ask Zoro! Zoro's the best!"_

_"Of course he is!" Luffy agreed with echoing laughter._

_Later, Zoro cornered Usopp and asked, "Not taking any credit for some of the hard work you've been doing?"_

_"Well I am great, greatest pirate of them all," Usopp bragged, leering up into Zoro's eye, and pulling a face until Zoro smiled and rolled his eyes._

_"But, you're the one who has been showing me what to do here. I had a basic understanding on that island when I was desperate... but you're teaching me to maintain. So I can continue to be of use," Usopp said casually, eyes growing distant but happy, "And I... well... you know. Thanks for that."_

_Zoro slung an arm around Usopp and pulled Usopp to him into a rough chest bump, as close to a hug as Zoro was willing to give without getting too embarrassed. He let his arm remain around Usopp's shoulders as they broke away, "You're doing the hard work. You could always quit and run away, but you're doing great. You're putting in the work, give yourself credit too."_

_Usopp smiled bright, a flush in his cheeks and on the tip of his nose._

_"Wish I could do something for you," Usopp mused._

_Zoro blinked, and nodded, "Huh... well actually, I think there's something you could do."_

_Usopp looked up, eyes blinking with surprise, "Oh yeah, what?"_

* * *

Boone took a step back, enjoying the clear conflict in Zoro's eyes. Feeling so confident in his ploy, he motioned for his men to step away from Usopp, the two below taking large steps back.

"I'd move to the left boys! You don't want Zoro here to accidentally shoot ya," Boone chortled, twirling one of his red curls in his hand.

Only the man hovering a small blade near Zoro's leg remained. Holding the offered gun, Zoro wondered if he could elbow the man in his nose, and then make a run for Usopp. Could he risk it? Would there be enough time? Or would he get stabbed in the leg, his artery severed and be of no use to himself or Usopp. Or would that asshole Carson, leap forward and drive Wado into Usopp's back.

What could Zoro do but play along?

He needed to think, and his friend's life being put on the line was clouding Zoro's normally level head. It wasn't just anxiety or fear clouding his thoughts either.

Zoro was so... _angry_ right now.

Angry at this stupid situation. Angry at this cowboy-hatted asshole who wanted to play with Usopp's life, and wanted to use Zoro as a tool to end it. Angry that a brilliant idea wasn't popping in his head that would help him save his Nakama!

He closed his eyes trying to force his breath to remain calm. He didn't have time to be angry right now.

He opened his eyes and looked back down at Usopp.

Usopp still didn't look shaken. 

Had Zoro always had such faith from Usopp? What let Usopp trust him so much? Perhaps it was the same trust he felt towards Usopp in battle. Usopp was scared, but he'd never let them down. Not when it mattered.

Usopp met Zoro's eye confidently, his eye locking with Zoro's and then he tilted his head. Just slightly up, his eyebrows following suit. He did this subtle movement several times and Zoro started to feel a memory stirring.

Zoro squinted... Usopp had done this motion before.

* * *

_"_ _You want me to help you aim?" Usopp asked again, for the hundredth time that morning, since Zoro first brought it up._

_Zoro tried not to get angry, but a growl escaped him regardless, "Are you going to ask me a hundred more times, or help me out?"_

_Usopp held up both his hands defensively, and let out an explosive breath, "I mean... I can't teach you how to aim your sword, I don't know how to wield that..."_

_Usopp glanced at Zoro frowning as he tried to figure something out. Finally, Usopp asked, as leaned closer to Zoro, "Is this because of your eye?"_

_Zoro was quietly impressed._

_Again, Usopp was doing something that would have made the sniper too scared to do two years ago. Two years ago, Usopp couldn't have gotten so close and asked such an honest question. Or if he did he'd immediately sputter an apology. Usopp was much stronger now. Or maybe the time and distance had made Usopp sure of his rightful place next to his friends' sides._

_Either way, Zoro met Usopp's bravery and rewarded it with an answer, "Yes. Since I lost it... things are off. Not enough for most opponents to see..."_

_"But you're worried about a future opponent one day," Usopp finished for Zoro understanding sparking behind his black eyes, "About someone who is so skilled they could catch you off guard. Or... Mihawk."_

_"He noticed," Zoro admitted, a bit of bitterness seeping into his cool voice, "He can't notice when I face him for real."_

_Usopp nodded, and again Zoro was impressed that Usopp didn't seek further information about Zoro's eye. Usopp was growing up._

_Usopp sighed, hands on his hips as he looked down at the deck, tapping a foot across the wood impatiently. He rolled his head side to side muttering things to himself. Finally, he looked at Zoro, "I can't teach you how to readjust your sight for a sword. I don't know the first thing about swords! But... I'll show you how to do it on a slingshot."_

_Usopp grinned, "You're the best Zoro! If I show you how to aim a slingshot, I know you can translate that to your blades!"_

* * *

"Time's a tickin'!" Boone suddenly boomed, and Zoro jumped.

His unsteady hand squeezed the trigger and the gun went off.

The cold in Zoro's stomach spread out in his body so fast, it almost brought him to the floor. He slapped the gun on top of the railing horrified, and looked out at Usopp looking for what ill damage he could have done.

Usopp looked surprised, his body had flinched at the sound of the gunshot, but there wasn't a mark on him, nor the rope that held him. 

Zoro's misfire had gone wide and well above Usopp's head. It had also gone nowhere near the rope tied around Usopp's neck. Zoro couldn't see where the bullet had gone at all, but he had missed his first shot. Missed Usopp, missed the rope, missed an enemy... and with dread, Zoro realized he'd wasted one shot.

"Oh! Hate to see it..." Boone laughed, his men's laughter echoing around them, "But you've only got two shots left now Zoro, only two!"

Zoro didn't rise to the bait of mocking, too flustered that he had squeezed the trigger and could have taken Usopp's life. He never thought to find himself needing to use a gun with expert skill. He knew how to use one, had learned but this was... this was different. He never thought he'd have to use a gun to save his friend. 

In his head, it was always his sword. He used his swords to save his friends, to protect them, to be their shield. 

And now without them... what was he?

"Useless!" Zoro growled as the men laughed, but he picked up the gun and looked back at Usopp.

Usopp was shaking a little now, startled by the gunshot, but when Zoro's eye was back on him Usopp steadied himself. Again, Usopp looked Zoro in the eye, tilted his eyes down to Zoro's gun and shifted his face up, along with his eyebrows.

Zoro let out a shaky breath and raised the weapon once more. 

Usopp had made this face before... he was signaling him.

* * *

_For days, in the cover of night, and away from prying eyes, Usopp tried to help Zoro learn how to use his slingshot, a feat that was more difficult than Zoro had first expected._

_Pulling Usopp's slingshot required a different level of strength. A finesse controlled amount, that Zoro didn't have at first. His first pull of the band snapped it, which caused Usopp the shriek and yell. Then poor Usopp was left to sulk away to fix his Kabuto's band, before they tried again the next night._

_Zoro struggled with the object, which was frustrating only because Usopp made it seem so easy. It took a few nights alone for Zoro to master just the simple act of pulling Kabuto's band without breaking it. Usopp threatening to tell Nami to increase his debt if he broke another band had been a surprisingly good motivation to make sure it didn't happen again._

_But aiming, which is what Zoro was trying to grasp in the first place, that seemed to be a loss for Usopp to teach._

_The pair fumbled until one night Usopp asked for a moment to think, and sat down in front of their makeshift target. He rest his chin on his hand, his tongue poking out of one side of his lips, and sat in silence for a long stretch of time trying to grasp how to help Zoro. Zoro sat near Usopp, watching him think, listening to Usopp mumble to himself._

_The kid was rather clever when he didn't go on his boasting rants._

_"...One must use their dominant eye to take aim... if Zoro's one eye is his dominant eye now, then this should be easier since he's had time to adjust to the hindrance..." Usopp mumbled, drumming his fingers against his cheek as he thought on their current problem. "Zoro's following what I say... so then... there's a block?" Usopp snorted to himself, "A mental block..."_

_Zoro was about to snap at Usopp, but the sniper had gone rigid. He sat up straight eyes wide and looked over at Zoro._

_"That's it," Usopp said, "That's it... Zoro your aim is fine. You, and all your Zoro-ness-"_

_Zoro snorted, "My what?"_

_"Your Zoro-ness!" Usopp continued as if not interrupted, "You're already mastered your handicap. Your aim isn't off at all! You just think it's off because Mihawk pointed it out once when it was a problem. But you're already over it! So, you being typical Zoro, grrr I must be the best swordsman, grr-"_

_"Grrr?! I don't-"_

_"-think there's a flaw with you. There was at the beginning of your injury, but your mastery of the sword, your dedication to your skills has already overcome your disability. There's nothing to teach! Your aim is fine! You're just... second-guessing yourself! You're overcompensating for a problem you don't have anymore!" Usopp was all smiles, a light shining in his eyes as he spat out his theory. He pushed some ammo into Zoro's hand, and then marched to stand in front of the targets they had set up, "Fire a shot at me!"_

_"What?" Zoro gasped again, shaking his head at Usopp's request._

_"Fire a shot off at me," Usopp said with a grin, "or better yet pull out your sword and cut around me. Your aim isn't off... you just have a mental block about it. You're just worried about it Zoro... but the truth is everything is fine."_

_Usopp stuffed his hands in pockets, "Take the shot."_

* * *

"Are you going to stand there all day, or take the shot?" Boone crowed after several long minutes.

Zoro took in a breath and exhaled slow, "I'm going to take the shot."

"Well about time! Go on now!" Boone chuckled, folding his arms across his chest.

Zoro aimed the gun, and watched Usopp.

Usopp titled his head again, his eyes darted up and his eyebrows lifted.

Zoro raised his gun slowly, inching the weapon up.

Usopp darted his eyes to the left.

Zoro followed suit.

Usopp tilted his head just the slightest bit, and Zoro tilted his gun.

Usopp's eyes widened and Zoro froze. 

Under Usopp's directions, Zoro had lined up the shot, and all Zoro had to do was trust that when he pulled the trigger he would be able to save Usopp. Zoro didn't trust his skills in shooting, but he trusted Usopp's skills in guiding him in his craft. 

Zoro breathed slow and tried to figure out where his bullet would go now that it was lined up to Usopp's approved adjustments.

It took a minute to see it, but when he did Zoro smiled, _'Usopp you're a genius.'_

* * *

_"You're nuts!" Zoro burst, staring down at the kabuto and several lead balls in his hand._

_"No, I'm not! You've just built up a mental block, a block you can break so you won't hurt your friends!" Usopp boasted spreading his arms out as he stood with his back to the target, "Shoot around me and hit the target! You can do it! You're my Nakama! You'd never hurt me intentionally...."_

_Zoro quirked and eye._

_"...Well, not lethally!" Usopp amended looking a little nervous now as the high of his theory began to come off._

_"Well mental block or not... let's find out," Zoro sighed stretching the band of the Kabuto._

_It was quiet as he took aim at the target behind Usopp. He was pretty damn sure he'd lined it up right, but... but if he was wrong he could seriously hurt Usopp. Zoro was strong, and his strength shined through, even in a slingshot. No, he couldn't kill Usopp with what he had, but he didn't like the thought of breaking Usopp's nose, or giving him a seriously painful welt somewhere._

_So for a time... Zoro stood there, his arm getting tired as he kept his aim trained on the target behind Usopp, but didn't let go of Kabuto's band._

_And then Zoro saw Usopp shifting his eyes. It made Zoro forget what he was doing and instead wondered what Usopp was up to._

_Usopp kept darting his eyes to the left, and finally, Zoro shifted his arm._

_Usopp's eyebrows titled up, and Zoro tilted up Kabuto._

_Usopp smiled and nodded, and then looked Zoro in the eye._

_Zoro let himself exhale, and let go of Kabuto's band._

_The lead ball struck the target behind Usopp, missing him by a few inches._

_There was a beat of silence, and then the pair were laughing, voices echoing into the night._

* * *

Zoro exhaled and fired the gun. 

It did not strike Usopp, or the rope that held him aloft.

The bullet instead flew into a rope that was connected to the many chandeliers that hung above their heads, severing the rope in one go.

Boone and his men were so busy chuckling over Zoro's second "miss," that they didn't notice what Zoro had really done, until it was too late.

The first chandelier fell hard, a smattering of gold, crystal, and glass smashing outwards, as it collapsed on top of Carson and the man next to him.

Boone had only managed to stop laughing, before a second heavy chandelier collapsed on to him as well, his hat flying off his head and gently floating towards the ground.

The man at Zoro's side was unsteady on his feet as chandeliers crashed all around him, the ground shaking beneath his feet. Zoro used that to his advantage, turning the gun on the man. He pressed it into the man's wrist, and pulled the trigger, shooting off the offending hand that held the small blade to his leg. As the severed hand went flying, Zoro snatched the small blade, now slippery with blood, and kicked the man away.

His howls of pain were cut off as another chandelier fell on top of him.

Zoro turned back to look towards Usopp.

The sniper had been brilliant. His plan- _brilliant._ He had known Zoro was given an unfair deal and rather than try to do the guesswork to get Zoro to free him, had come up with a different solution. Usopp saw the rope that held the many chandeliers in the manor, perhaps he'd noticed it from his time of being beaten up by these pirates before Zoro got there. 

Regardless of how, Usopp had known what Zoro needed to do once Boone started his little game.

Zoro jumped to the top of the railing, the whole manor shaking now as chandeliers fell all around them. The rope he had cut with his second shot had felled the one, but the sudden swinging violence of it had weakened the others, and they too were falling all around them. It must have been guesswork on Usopp's part if that would work, but it had been excellent guesswork. Without needing to lift another finger, all the chandeliers were falling and taking out the goons for Zoro.

What Usopp hadn't accounted for, Zoro was sure, was the amount of shaking the crashing would cause.

"USOPP!" Zoro roared, small blade clutched in his hand.

Usopp's chair had been knocked out from underneath him thanks to the crashing chandeliers around them, and the sniper dangled as the noose around his neck tightened and began to strangle him slowly.

Zoro brought himself low, and then launched himself from the railing, small dagger out and ready to cut the rope around Usopp's neck as Zoro dove from the second floor towards the first.

Usopp wasn't dying, not while there was still breath in Zoro's body.

* * *

_"I don't think it counts if you pointed out how I was supposed to shoot!" Zoro snorted throwing a companionable arm around Usopp, and tugging the sniper close so that he could ruffle the boy's hair in an affectionate headlock._

_"You had your shot lined up perfect the first time... but the longer you waited the worse your aim got. You were thinkin' too hard on it! Color me surprised that that was the problem!" Usopp sassed trying to escape Zoro's grasp. A futile effort._

_Zoro laughed, his head thrown back, and a huge grin splitting his face._

_It was good to be with Usopp again after the two-year separation. It was good to be with all his friends again. Having more chances to laugh, and help each other on this big open ocean as they searched for Gol D. Roger's infamous "one piece..." yeah... this was what Zoro had been made for. To follow Luffy, and to follow his friends._

_He smiled down at Usopp and flicked the sniper's long nose, the sharpshooter huffing in complaint, "Well you can't guide my hand all the time!"_

_"Of course not, you got it now! You know what to do... and knew all along! You just needed some guidance from the Great Captain Usopp!" Usopp laughed, his laughter smothered in Zoro's side as the swordsman pressed him closer in an effort to quiet him._

_"Yeah, yeah..."_

_"...Okay, you can let go of me now!"_

_"You skipped out on your workout today, we're going to go make up for it now."_

_"What?! But I... I had to fix my Kabuto-"_

_"Doesn't mean you get to slack off-"_

_"But we've been training all night! I need my beauty rest! If I don't get sleep I'll wither and dry up like a mummy!"_

_"Uh-huh-" Zoro smiled as he dragged the protesting sniper with him, smiling as Usopp tried to spit out excuse after excuse._

_Tonight had been a good night. All the nights and days since reuniting with his friends had been good._

_It was all good._

* * *

Zoro's hand caught around the rope, and with the tiny knife, in one slash he severed the rope. Usopp dropped like a stone to the floor, and Zoro wrenched himself so that he wouldn't fall on top of him. He back screamed in protest, agonizing over the strain he'd caused, but Zoro ignored it.

There were more important matters to worry about.

Scrambling for Usopp, Zoro cradled the Sniper against him, peering down at Usopp's face. His eyes were closed and his face ashen.

"Usopp! Usopp!" Zoro cried, cutting the cord from Usopp's mouth, and then the noose that was still tightened against his throat.

He tugged the offending objects away, growling at the deep cuts on the sides of Usoopp's mouth, and dark bruise already swelling on Usopp's throat. Somewhere overhead another chandelier fell, crashing to the ground. Zoro lowered an ear to Usopp's face and felt no breath.

Alarm and desperate concern overcame any squeamishness Zoro could have had, and he pressed his mouth to Usopp forcing air into Usopp's mouth. He did not know how to do chest compressions, he was not Chopper, but maybe forcing air into Usopp's lungs would be enough...

He did this three more times before Zoro roared, "Usopp! Open your goddamn eyes!"

Zoro leaned in, lips brushing against Usopp's when the sniper coughed in his face.

Zoro had never been happier to have someone spit in his face.

Zoro didn't have time to check Usopp further as he heard a rattling sound, far too loudly overhead. Wrapping himself around Usopp, shielding the small form in a cave of protective muscle, Zoro rolled them away dodging another chandelier that came crashing down to the ground.

Zoro hadn't managed to escape all of it, and choked as heavy golden bars hit the lower half of his back and his legs. He could feel his bones fracture, but Zoro ignored it. He had gotten worse, and his Nakama's safety was at stake. This small pain wouldn't stop him. He had managed to keep Usopp protected from the falling object and that was what mattered right now. A fracture wasn't going to do him in.

"U-Usopp!" Zoro hissed pulling himself from the wreckage, cursing at his body's aches.

Cupping Usopp's cheek he turned the still sniper's face towards him, his throat going tight at the uncomfortable way Usopp's head flopped.

_'Oh God... don't let it have been too late...'_ Zoro thought desperately as he managed to get on all fours. 

Taking Usopp's face gently in his hands, he used his thumbs to brush away a few stray black curls, and called Usopp's name again, "Usopp, please. Please! Open your eyes! Say something!"

There was a terrible silence, and then Usopp opened his one good eye.

Zoro laughed breathlessly at the sight of it, relieved to see Usopp looking back at him.

Usopp swallowed, tried to speak, and then with visible pain shook his head no.

"It's alright... the rope did a number on ya huh?" Zoro reasoned, "Chopper will fix it... we just got to get back to the ship..." Zoro tried to get up, but something spasmed and he almost collapsed the pain too great. Maybe he had more than a few simple fractures.

Usopp's hand weakly took Zoro's arm, his fingers ice cold. Usopp squeezed Zoro weakly, trying to convey his concerns despite his own injuries.

Zoro frowned and took Usopp's hand rubbing it hard, trying to restore some warmth to it. Usopp wouldn't be able to get up just yet, not with the life almost choked out of him. And Zoro was maybe worse than he thought... 

"Hey!"

Luffy's shout echoed somewhere outside the manor.

As Zoro had first suspected, Luffy was on his way to come fight Boone, in a final showdown. Zoro looked out at the wrecked manor and mused that perhaps for once Luffy had missed it. Best thing Zoro could do now... was wait. Wait, and protect Usopp from further harm, so Chopper could put them back together again. 

Pushing himself up against a wall, Zoro pulled Usopp into his arms, folding the young man into a protective embrace. Usopp shifted slightly, pressing the back of his head to Zoro's chest and settled in immediately. A small moan slipped past his lips letting Zoro know Usopp was still awake, but just for the moment. Zoro pressed a rough hand to Usopp's forehead, squeezing the small man against him in what little comfort he could offer.

"You did great Usopp... good plan. Luffy is coming now... just rest. He'll be here... we'll dig up my swords and Chopper will fix us right up. So don't worry. I've got you now...I've got you."

Usopp grunted, and his body settled against Zoro, who settled himself down for a nap, well earned if you asked him.

"Good... aim..." a tiny breath of a wheeze escaped Usopp, and Zoro could tell Usopp was laughing even if he didn't have the voice to do so.

"Shaddup," Zoro grunted smiling back as he coiled protectively around his Nakama, "I'm tired. Let's just wait for Luffy to get here."

Zoro felt Usopp give in to his own exhaustion, going slack against him, his body radiating warmth as he began to take a much needed rest. Zoro closed his eyes, grateful this whole damn irritating day was coming at last, to a close. He did not sleep however, even if he was tired. He couldn't nap while there was a chance his Nakama still needed protection. But he did settle, relaxing against the wall behind him, and listening very carefully to each labored breath Usopp took.

Despite its pains, overall it was good.

It was all good.


End file.
